Senceless Stories About Our Lives
by FreePandaHugs
Summary: A series of One-shots revolving around Spartoi's stupid lives. New Chapter: "Welcome Back, Black: Five years passed since he fell on a coma and when he finally awakes, the first thing he sees is a pair of blue eyes staring at him.
1. Desperate

**Anime: Soul Eater**

 **Genre: Romance-(?)**

 **Words: 730**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Desperate**

She surely was flat-chested, but that didn't mean that she wasn't beautiful, In fact, she had the most beautiful green eyes he's ever seen and the most desirable legs of all Death City.

She had grown, and now was one of Death City's beauties. She was known by nearly everyone.

She was Maka Albarn, the last Death Scythe creator, three star meister, top of the class, actual Death Scythe's daughter, member of Spartoi, and the one who defeated Kishin Asura.

Surely, she was well known by all that, but, unfortunately, she was also known by her looks.

And that made him veeeery JEALOUS.

Yeah, they weren't officially dating, but HEY! They were close. They shared not-so-innocent kisses from time to time (mostly after missions in which one of them almost died), they cuddled together while watching movies, slept together when the other couldn't. Come on! She even took some of his shirts to sleep.

But, the problem was, they hadn't asked THE question yet. More like HE hadn't. He did love her. But he was a little afraid…. Okay, no. He was super afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid she might hate him, afraid she broke their partnership because of that stupid question.

And she was growing tires of her oblivious, stupid, good-for-nothing , weapon. She decided he was a dork. Ever since he got jealous about a guy who asked her out, she had been waiting for him to ask the dreadful question, but NOOOO. He just had to be an idiot.

Millions of times had she given him the moment to ask. But he never did, not until that day, right after they got out of a fight, with a fainted Maka and a desperate Soul.

"Don't you dare die on me Maka" He whispered as he got on his motorcycle and drove to Shibusen (fortunately, they were close). "I won't forgive you if you do. There are still plenty of things I need to tell you! Don't you dare die! Did you hear me?!"

As soon as they got to the DWMA, Stein took care of Maka. She was covered in bruises, but there was one that made him especially worried. The Pre-Kishin had cut her leg all the way from her upper tight to her knee, and it was bleeding too much for his liking.

Some time after Stein told him that she was okay and that she was going to be able to leave in a week if nothing happened.

And that week was one of the largest weeks of his life. She didn't woke up until the third day because of all the drugs she had in her blood. When she woke up and saw the big scar on her leg, she wasn't surprised. Well, a little bit.

"Now we're even" She said that time, while pointing to his chest "You have your scar for protecting me, I have my scar for protecting you"

He was angry (after all, it was his job to protect his meister) but he gave her a little smile. He was happy she would also give her life for him if it was necessary.

And so, after the week passed, he took her to their apartment, and as soon as they got in, he kissed her, just like his life depended on it.

And in some strange way, it did.

Having her there now meant she was alive, she was still with him. Because she was his life, and if she died, he wouldn't doubt a second in following her. He didn't want to live in a world without his beloved meister.

His kiss was desperate, she could tell. And so was she, so she just kissed back, happy to be back at their little apartment together.

Soon they broke apart, and as they tried to catch their breath, he leaned his forehead onto hers and whispered softly:

"I love you Maka"

She couldn't describe how happy she felt. She had been waiting since forever for him to say that.

"I love you with all my heart and I don't want to live without you. And fuck, this is soo uncool, but please, could you be my girlfriend?"

He didn't even got to finished she had already jumped at him, hugging him tightly.

"Took you long enough dork" She said before kissing him again… and again… and again…

* * *

 **Sooo, hope you liked it dorks! This is one of my first Fanfics in English, so SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKE! AND ALSO FOR LACK OF WORDS! I'm not that great at writing in other languages other than Spanish (my first language). Soo yeah! This series will be mostly SoMa, (in two chapters) TsuStar, KidXCrona (I like to think of Crona as a girl, if you think Crona is a boy, I'm okay with that! Also, don't worry! This couple is in a few chapters like second pairing, nothing important** **^^)**

 **THIS IS ASERIES OF ONE-SHOTS THAT I MADE JUST TO ENTERTAIN ME ON A TRIP WERE I DIDN'T HAVE WI-FI. In the end, I liked how they came out so I decided to publish them for you guys to say what you think! They actually have a theme, and I'm gonna list them below (if you want, you can request any theme you want, but please nothing too perverted** **^^):**

 **-Random (I have two for this one; this one and the next one)**

 **-Anorexia (if it spelled wrong, please tell me!)**

 **-Sleepover**

 **-Nightmare**

 **-Break-Up**

 **-Coming Back Together**

 **-Moving To Another Country**

 **-Memories**

 **-Scars**

 **-Waking Up From A Coma**

 **-Prom Night**

 **-Supernatural (I need to write this one)**

 **-Winter (I need to write this one)**

 **-Death**

 **-Birthday (I need to write this one)**

 **-Wedding (I need to write this one)**

 **-Camping (I need to write this one)**

 **So, if you would like to request something just tell me and I will add it to the list!**

 **Bye! Panda-Hugs for everyone!**

 _ **iF**_ _iT_ _ **wAS**_ _sO_ _ **, iT**_ _mIGHT_ _ **bE**_

 _aND_ _ **iF**_ _iT_ _ **wERE**_ _sO_ _ **, iT**_ _wOULD_ _ **bE**_

 _ **bUT**_ _aS_ _ **iT**_ _iSN'T_ _ **, iT**_ _aIN'T_

 _ **tHAT'S**_ _lOGIC_


	2. New Theme List

**SOOO HEY THERE! For anyone who liked lr followed my story THANK YOUUU! I am so sorry for not publishing the next one but I just thought nobody liked it so heheheh... -_-||**

 **Anyways, I've changed some of the themes for this one-shots, erased somo others and added new one, so I will publish the new list so that you know what you can expect.**

 **So here we go ;) I also wrote the name of the fics that I already wrote so that you kind of know ok?**

Random ("Desperate" & "Stars")  
Period  
Sleepover ("Truth Or Dare?")  
Nightmares  
Break-up  
Coming back together  
Moving to another country  
Memories

Scars

Waking up from a coma ("Welcome Back, Black")  
Mysteries  
Prom Night ("Fucking Prom")  
Supernatural  
Winter  
Death  
Birthday Party  
Wedding  
Camp  
Family ("He loves his Family")  
Regret  
Betrayal

 **so, hope you like the new theme list as much as I do. See ya next time!**


	3. Stars

**Soo, hey again! I updated this! Finally! So this is a BlackStarXTsubaki fanfic!**

 **Anime: Soul Eater**

 **Genre: Romance-Hurt/Confort (Maybe?)**

 **Words: 408**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

"I'M THE MAN WHO'S GONNA SUPRASS GOD, SO PAY ATTENTION MORTALS, FOR YOUR NEXT GOD IS HERE!" Yelled a blue haired boy to no one in particular. All his public had long ago left, except for one girl, who clapped her hands, smiling at the boy.

* * *

"Calm down Black Star" Said Tsubaki, pulling him down onto the grass that was under them, as they looked up at the sky full of shining stars.

"What are you doing? A mighty God like me doesn't have time to relax! He has to protect his loyal followers from all the people who dare to try to take them down the wrong path, away from their God!"

She laughed. He was always trying to look like he was invinsable, but he wasn't. He was just like a baby, trying to get attention by crying, even if he didn't needed anything. He just wanted to feel loved. After all, in all of their missions, every town they went to, they all seemed to hate him, for something he didn't do. He just wanted to fell accepted.

"You know, that star reminds me of you" She said, pointing to a little star, far away from the rest. Even though it was lonely, it shone brigher than all the others, and that was exactly him.

He was brighter than anyone else, but he hid it, for he was afraid they might all hate him, just like all those villages.

He had friends, but he never showed anyone his vulnerable side.

Anyone, but her.

Sometimes, at night (mostly after a mission in those little villages), she could hear him crying and cursing his family, for making everybody hate him for their mistakes. He would hit the walls, throw the pillows to the floor and make their room a mess, but after that, he would come to her bed, still crying, and lay with her, while she comforted him and told him it was okay, that he still had all those beautiful friends, and that he had her and that she would never hate him, no matter what his family did.

After they started dating, this became unusual, but they still slept together. He was still afraid she might leave him for his past.

"And that star reminds me of you Tsu" He said lying next to her, not complaining anymore, and pointing to a little star that shone next to the one she pointed moments ago.

It was small and dull, but it surely made itself noticeable, because it was next to the one that shone brighter. It was just like the flower that gave her her name, it was out-standing because it was far different from the rest.

The scentless Camelia litted by the spotlight the stars granted.

They surely were the perfect match.

* * *

 **Did you like it!? I hope so! This is one of my favorite one-shots from that trip! I mean, I love Black Star! I always imagined him as someone who acted arrogant just to cover his insecurities, and that he feels hurt whenever those villages shout at him and stuff! Anyways, shoutout to Geekgamerchick (Geeky! ^^) for telling me the first one was okay! So I'm probably updating the Sleepover one-shot in a few minutes if I actually feel like it. Anyways, theanks for reading!**

 **See ya next time! :)**

 **Tell me if there's any spelling mistake! Thanks!**


	4. The Guy's Period

**Anime: Soul Eater**

 **Genre: Humor – Is stupidity a genre? – Guess there's some romance (?)**

 **Words: 1247**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **SO HEY! I'm back with this story about our beautiful guys suffering a little bit! Hope You like it, anyways!**

* * *

"So you think all my sudden mood swings are because I'm on my period is that right?!"

"Well, there's no other logical explanation Kim" Said a certain boy with two 'towers' coming out of his head.

"For your information, we have hormonal changes all throughout the month, you bastard" Yelled the angry witch at her boyfriend "You'll see" And she stomped out of the apartment.

* * *

I was just another morning, or so it seemed to Maka before she heard a certain albino shout:

"What the hell!? Maka!"

In less than two seconds she was inside their room and saw her boyfriend holding the sheets up, letting a big, red stain show.

"What the hell is this Maka?!" His face was red. "Are you on your period or something?"

"No, my period ended last week" She answered, looking worriedly at Soul, who seemed to be desperate.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

And as a good girlfriend she was, the first thing that occurred to her was:

"Congratulations, you are a gentleman now"

"Wait what?!" His face was just so damn ridiculous Maka had to keep with her little, harmless lie. Not much of a lie anyways.

"You're on your period Soul! That's great news!" She smiled at him, and angel like smile. Too bad the person who was carring it was a little demon.

"Wait wait wait wait! This isn't supposed to happen to me! I'm a guy! Guys don't have periods!"

"Well, so it seemed, but look at you all grown up!" She planted a quick kiss on his forehead and was just about to tell him if he needed a pad when a loud 'THUMP' was heard from the living room.

"Soouuuul!" Yelled Black Star from the entrance, moving his arms frantically all over the place "You God's on his period! This can't be happening to me... Buddy..." He slowed down as he saw the situation Maka and Soul were in "Don't tell me that you...?"

"Yeah" Was all the scythe said, some tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Man we- we are... We are on our periods! I can't believe this!"

And that's how both of them started crying just like a pair of girls on those horrible days while hugging each other in the red stained bed.

"This is a little-" Tsubaki started, not sure how to describe their current situation.

"Strange, funny, hilarious, something we can tease them about in a near future? Yeah, it really is"

Said another feminine voice from behind them. "You should have seen Kid! When he saw his bed covered in blood he was proud of himself 'cause it was perfectly symmetrical"

Both Thompson's waved at their friends while their Meister run towards the other 'guys' and joined the hug while grabbing his phone and calling his girlfriend saying thing like:

"I love you! Come to me Chrona!"

"Kid, a-are you okay?" Stuttered the poor girl through the phone, not really sure if she knew how to deal with this.

"Can this get any more stupid?" Said the pigtailed Meister while recording the boys actions.

"Can this get any more unbearable?" Said the recently added meister/witch, as her boyfriend also joined the 'we just found out we may as well be girls' group hug. Of course she wouldn't tell anyone this was all her plot.

A little magic could help from time to time. Even though it was just to tease your stupid boyfriend that doesn't know how to deal with your moody personality and blames it on the disgusting thing the girls suffer.

* * *

"MAKAAAAAAA!"

The last thing Maka wanted to deal with right now was her Papa on his period (she had enough with her boyfriend and guy friends, thank you very much) but it seemed not every wish was going to be granted today.

Honestly, she knew girls got moody when they are suffering those gross hormonal changes but the boys were taking it way too far.

They cried half the morning about how the lost their manliness and the other half they were watching sad romance movies while eating ice-cream, cookies, chocolate, cake and other sweet stuff (where had they even got that from?).

Anyways, now, nearly every boy in Death City was at the Gallows, crying, watching movies and sleeping. And nearly every girl was watching this, either way laughing like mad or worrying too much (*cough cough*Tsubaki*cough cough*). And let's just say old men also joined the party (even Shinigami-sama was there!)

And that takes us to Maka's current problem: Her father being an ass as he always was while asking her to hug him and threatening Soul, saying that he would be dead in less than two seconds if he broke Maka's heart, while also hugging and crying with him.

This was going to be a looong week.

* * *

After the 'Guys Reunion', everyone left except for Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona and the residents of the house, Liz and Patty and Kid.

So, when the boys started crying and crying and shouting and everything, the girls decided they would cook something, to get away from them and then probably, stuff them with it so they wouldn't speak. Even Tsubaki accepted this without trying to reason with them.

And the boys were left alone, talking shit.

"Man, this sucks!" Groaned a frustated ninja, while resting himself on one of the couches.

"We really can't complain, girls suffer this every month" Said Soul copying his friend's posture.

"What if we suffer this monthly too?" Added Kid, causing a 'Excalibur faces' to appear on each boy's face.

"Hope no..."

"Hmmm..." They all agreed.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Do you think we are like that every month too?" Asked Liz while mixing some cookies batter.

"Maybe... Who knows..." Answered Maka, who was taking a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"I don't know how to deal with Kid being like this" Said... Well, no need to tell who said this.

"Don't worry, this is just some kind of joke or something" Replied the pigtailed meister.

"Joke from whom?" Everyone in the room was confused. How could she know that?

"Remember that Kim came this morning to my house? Well, something in her soul was kind of... Suspicious. Even with her worried face, in her soul all I could sense was that she was enjoying watching Ox suffer. Maybe they just had another fight and she wanted to get revenge. I still wonder why on every boy though"

"You mean...?" Tsubaki started.

"Yeah, witch's instict. Mischevious by default, as you may know by now."

"You think we should tell them?" Asked Patty, pointing at the boys, who were sleeping peacefully on the couches.

"Nah, later. Let them suffer a little bit"

"Mmmmh..." They all agreed.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know how?!"

It was a beatiful morning, birds were flying away, the Sun was laughing and Black Star was shouting, just like a normal morning.

"I'm sorry... When I made the spell I was kinda furious with Ox and I didn't process what I was doing. I don't remember wich was the spell to make things normal again"

"You mean...?" The boys asked.

"You think you could handle this every month?"

Upss.

Maybe that wasn't the best idea, after all.

* * *

 **So, did you enjoy it? Hate it? (I you're a guy, I would get why you hate it :3) Heheh, sooo; I really had fun writing this! It's one of my favorites, so I hope it's yours so far (if you liked it, of course!)**

 **See ya in the next story wich is *looks through theme list* Sleepover! Ohhhm you're going to have so much fun with that!**

 **Okay, bye!**


	5. Truth Or Dare?

**Anime: Soul Eater**

 **Genre: Humor – Romance - Is stupidity a genre?**

 **Words: 866**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hey guys? Wanna play Truth or Dare? I have this app that makes the questions and it's pretty funny!" Said Liz grabbing her phone.

"Okay, but who starts?" Asked Tsubaki, while they all seated on a round.

"Oh, you can add the names and it choose who's turn is. You can also make it child friendly, but we are definitely not putting that" Said the older Thompson smiling 'innocently' at her friends.

"Okay, so we will put it in Extreme and now... Black Star, truth or dare?"

"A GODLY BEING LIKE ME WOULD NEVER CHOOSE TRUTH. OF COURSE DARE!"

The blue haired guy shouted.

"Okay. 'Double dare, strip naked and cover yourself in a towel for the next few rounds'" Read the weapon and soon everyone was laughing, while Black Star just got up and walked to the bathroom to grab a towel. Then, he walked to his friends again and pulled his pants down and then he covered himself in the towel. Then he pulled out his shirt.

Poor Tsubaki, her face was as red as a tomato.

Liz just grabbed her phone and pressed 'Next Player'

"Soul" She said, looking at the albino.

"Truth" He answered nonchalantly while taking another sip of his beer.

'Have you ever been in love with any of your close friends?'

Read the game.

The albino threw all the beer to the floor. He was caught off guard. He really wasn't expecting such a cliché question in this game.

"Yeah..."

"Who?!" Everyone asked. They needed to know.

"... Maka..." He whispered in a rush, and nobody was able to hear what he said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID MAN?!" Asked a very exited Black Star.

"Maka! I said Maka for Shinigami's sake" Soul shouted to the blue haired monkey.

Everyone had an evil smile on their faces, except for Maka who was covering her face with a pillow.

"Okay" Said Liz, still laughing a bit "Tsubaki, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you on a dating site? Or have you ever considered signing up?"

"What?! No! Why would I need to do that?" Asked the girl, again turning red.

"Why would she need to sign up on a dating site when she already has her God right here?" Said the still naked Black Star.

"Wait, what?" Asked Kid.

"Well, you see, Tsubaki and I a-" Soon Black Star was on the floor with Tsubaki covering his mouth with her hand.

"Black!" She shouted at the assasin.

"Don't tell me you guys are dating?" Laughed Maka, looking at her friends.

"Well, we..."

"Of course we are! She's was the only one to notice my greatness. She deserves to be my goddess!"

"Awww!" All the girls said in unison, even Crona.

"Okay, let's don't get all lovey dovey. Patty, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Kiss the person next to you"

In a quick movement, Patty grabbed 'Mr. Giraffe' and put it next to her.

"Okay" She said, grabbing the stuffed toy, kissing it while saying things like 'Oh, Mr. Giraffe!' or 'I love you so much!'.

Everybody was laughing at this. Patty really knew how to make stupid things.

"Okay now! Kid, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Said the Shinigami.

"'Undress someone of the opposite sex', so you have to undress Crona!"

"I don't know how to deal with someone undressing me" Said Crona, more calmly than she should be.

"Sorry Crona" Said Kid as he came near his girlfriend and took out her clothes, blushing madly. "Don't you dare look guys!" He shouted.

"It's not like she has something to show anyways" Said Soul while covering his eyes.

Soon there was a book in his head.

"Don't you dare insult Crona!" Shouted Maka before covering her eyes herself.

Kid then stood up and went to the bathroom looking for a towel to cover his girlfriend up.

"Now Soul, it's your turn again. You can't choose truth again so dare it will be" She said and pressed the Dare button on her phone. "Make love to something or someone in the room"

The boy didn't even say a word. He just grabbed Maka's hand and took her to his room. He locked the door and left everyone feeling a little uncomfortable. It was supposed to be a pijama party, not a make-out session for their friends. But oh well.

"Okay, soo... Let's keep playing." Liz pressed the 'Next Player' button. "Yey! My turn!"

She pressed 'Dare' and read "'Your are now invisble! Steal the first thing that comes to your mind!"

The older Thompson got up and took the towel that was covering Crona's body.

The purple haired girl turned as red as a tomato after that. Poor, she was surely suffering.

"Now it's Maka's turn but she is a little 'busy' now," Liz laughed a little at this but then continued "so we are going to go to the next person"

"Crona! Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Said the naked girl, who was curled up in a corner of the room.

"Have you ever been walked in while having sex?" Asked the pistol.

"No..." Was all Crona said.

And so they played all night long, waiting for their friends to come out of that dreadfull bedroom...

Something they didn't do until the next morning...

* * *

 **Okay, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! This is also one of my favorites! I mean, there's so much SoMa hehehe! Hope you liked it anyways!**

 **Next is: Nightmares**

 **Next Chapter's Title: "Useless"**


	6. Useless

**Anime: Soul Eater**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort – Friendship (I guess)**

 **Words: 239**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

'You're useless'

'Nobody needs you'

'You can't even twirl a mop well, how are you supposed to be ascythe meister, worse, a Death Scythe's meister?'

'You don't deserve him'

Those were the thing her nightmares were about ever since the book of Eibon. Even if four years had passed since then, even if her skills improved, she still felt she was useless.

What's a meister that can't handle their weapon right, after all?

All those girls haunted her, made her believe in those words.

So every time she woke up at night, after a nightmare, she reminded herself that she was useless.

She always grabbed a little piece of glass and wrote that word on her skin.

'USELESS'

And everytime, Soul would come into her room and fix her.

She wondered why he helped her. She was useless, he would do so much better without her. Why was he even still with her, in their apartment?

"Why do you do this?" She asked one day "I'm useless anyways, I'm a horrible meister. I'm useless. I can't protect you. I'm completely useless"

"Of course you are, that why I have to take care of you. As if you could handle this yourself."

"Soul..."

And then she woke up from her nightmare, and saw she was in a hospital, with the word 'USELESS' written on her wrist and a crying Soul next to her.

'You're useless, you made him cry again'

* * *

 **So hey! I'll leave this little one here just so that you suffer a little bit or just enjoy it! This idea was one of my most resent ideas really, I think this is the last one I wrote. I mean, there's a lot more to write, but the last theme I wrote about was this one. By the way, the next one might take a while to upload because I haven't wrote it yet. Hope this is enough for now! And, in the last one I forgot to mention that the Truth Or Dare App that they use it's actually one I had on my last phone, it's called like that "Truth Or Dare" and the logo is kind of a wooden box with a heart.**

 **Another thing, remember that you can request any theme you want! If so, just leave me a review with the theme, and if you want, some suggestions for me to write if you'd like.**

 **BYE! Read ya! Remember to R &R! **

**Panda Hugs for everyone!**


	7. A Death Scythe's Job

**Anime: Soul Eater**

 **Genre: Romance – Humor (?)**

 **Words: 616**

 **Hope you like it!**

He had always wanted to be Death Scythe and travel around the world.

Or at least that was until he met Maka.

Now, he just wanted to stay with her and be HER weapon, not Kid or Shinigami's weapon.

And if it was dufficult just by being friends with Maka, now that she was his girlfriend, it was impossible.

But there was nothing he could do...

He was Shinigami's weapon now, he had to do what he was told.

When he got to Paris, he couldn't stop thinking how Maka had always wanted to come on a vacation here.

She would always complain how they didn't have time to visit the Eiffel Tower.

In that moment his celphone went off with a message from Maka.

'Hey, how are you doing? :3 Tell me when you have time for FaceTime. Love u 3'

He smiled. Maka, as childish as ever with her faces.

'Okay, I'll tell you when'

Was all his answer.

A year had passed since he moved to France. He had a few friends and would hang out with them from time to time. The Death Schyte job gave him a good sallary and he had a lot of cool missions with three star meisters that could barely resonate with him.

He always chatted with Maka. It was everything he would do whenever he (or she) had time.

In a few days it would be their five years anniversary and he had planned something huge. He already told Maka that he was planning to go visit her in a few weeks. He still had to buy the tickets though.

The day had come and he had asked for a day off, and so did she.

Still, she didn't answered (even if he had cheked that she wouldn't be sleeping).

He had been trying to contact her ever since he was sure was 11 o' clock in Death City.

When he was going to call her for the tenth time that day, a knock on the door stopped him.

He got up from his bed and went to the front door of his apartment.

There stood a certain blonde with pigtails, that was wearing a pair of jeans with a red shirt, and a pair of combat boots he knew all to well.

"Sorry, do you know where lives a certain Death Scythe called Soul Eater Evans who is celebrating his five years anniversary with his talented, beatiful and intelligent girlfriend?" She said, smiling brightly at him.

He inmediatly smirked at her.

"Hmmm maybe I know. Does he look like me and has a girlfriend that has the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen?" He leaned closer to her, leaving their faces only inches away.

"Yep, that's exactly who I'm talking about"

"Then, yes. You're talking to him right now"

"Good to know that Mr. Cool"

And in less than a second they were kissing.

"I missed you, you know that right?"

He asked when they parted away.

"Of course I know" She said hugging him "That's why I've been spending the last six moth filling papers so that Shinigami would move me to France as the Death Scythe's new meister"

"You mean...?!"

"We're partners again, Soul Eater"

"That's the best gift I could have ever asked for our anniversary" And he kissed her again.

"I love you" He told her in the kiss "Happy five years anniversary" And he showed her the little box he was expecting to give her in a couple weeks in Death City.

'Would you marry me?' He asked through their resonance.

'Of course dork' She responded. Her eyes soon were filled with tears of happiness.

"Love you too"

 **Okay, heloo! So, I've decided, as I am in some kind of author's block for the break up one-shot, that I'm going to update without following the order. If there's one that I'm not done with yet, I'll just upload the next one, and when I have them ready, you will have the fresh piece of one-shot in your tables!**

 **Anyways, I don't really like how this one came out, but it's ok I guess. It's acceptable enough.**

 **So, bye! Read ya! Free Panda Hugs for everyone!**

FreePandaHugs


	8. Welcome Back, Black

**Anime: Soul Eater**

 **Genre: Family – Hurt/Comfort (?) – Romance (?)**

 **Words: 450**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

He could hear everything, but when he tried to answer, he couldn't.

When he tried to move, he couldn't.

He couldn't do anything.

He couldn't see anything, all he saw was black.

The last thing he remembered before everything went dark was that they were on a mission and that she was thrown far away from his reach.

He couldn't grab her to avoid the attack. The kishin just knocked him. And then everything turned black.

It was always the same.

Doctors checking on him. Some of his friends said hello (even if he couldn't say or see anything), and Tsubaki came with someone who had a hand that was a lot smaller than his.

She would always say to that person 'Say hello to Papa'.

He couldn't understand that.

Surely, that little girl had his blue hair and Tsubaki's blue eyes but why would she call him Papa?

And why was Tsubaki crying?

"Oh my God! Black! You woke up!..." She threw herself onto the boy.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital Tsu?" He asked, gathering all his forces to hugg her back.

"You were in a coma Black" She said while some tears escaped her eyes. "For five years"

... What?...

"What?..."

"You were in a coma for five years Black..." She repeated, still crying.

"I'm sorry Tsu..."

"Don't worry..." She said, giving him a light peck on the lips. "There's someone I want to introduce to you" She stood up and held her hand to the little girl. "Era, dear, come here"

The girl just grabbed Tsubaki's hand and let her pick her little body up.

"Black, she's Era, your daughter" She said smiling at him.

Era just extended her little arms towards him and said "Hello, Papa"

Those words were enough to fill his eyes with tears.

He had been in a coma and lost the first years of HIS daughter. Without even knowing of her existance.

"Hello Era" He said, grabbing the infant and sitting her on his lap. "How old are you?" He smiled at the girl, who showed him four of her little fingers.

"Four!" She shouted, smiling at her father.

"How...?" He started asking, still looking at the little girl with tears in his eyes, but was inmediatly cutted by Tsubaki.

"I was going to tell you the day of your birthday but you then fell on this coma and I never really got to tell you" The mother said, sitting next to the assasin, looking at her daugther play with Black' hair.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"We love you too" Said the demon sword, resting her head on top of his.

"Welcome back Black"

* * *

 **Sooooo, I got tos ay that this one is most probably counts as one of my favorites… so yeah, I've been waiting some time to update this… Anyways, sorry that I didn't update sooner, I don't have any reasons behind it so you can just goa head and throw tomatoes at me. So, I've come up with the idea of a kind of Romeo and Juliet story for Soul and Maka, but it's not really a Romeo and Juliet story, I swer they won't die… in case you want to read it when I start writing it…**

 **So, see ya! Panda hugs for all of you! :3**


End file.
